


Mimzy sucks the p e e n

by Armadrabble



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Alastor's a masochist big surprise, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Awkward Sexual Situations, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs With Teeth, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Flustered Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Horny Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Little Ball Of Fur, Purr Purr Purr, Sequel, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Supportive Mimzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armadrabble/pseuds/Armadrabble
Summary: the title says it all and yes im bad at these things sjhfhssks
Relationships: Alastor/Mimzy (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Mimzy sucks the p e e n

**Author's Note:**

> eyy enjoy :P also i guess this is kindaaaa a sequel to my last work-?? but it doesnt reference it at all so hashashkjd idk
> 
> also btw i tried my best to come up with a metaphor to explain Alastor's asexualness, but any asexuals out there dont come at me if this doesnt apply to you, attraction comes in many different forms and i tried my best to make sense of specifically _Alastor's_ form of asexuality

Alastor didn’t consider himself ‘sexy’, not in the least. He preferred the words ‘dapper’ or ‘charming’, but ‘sexy’ would be much farther down on the list of words he’d use to describe himself, if he ever felt so inclined to make such a list. You’d think that it was just modesty, but truly he couldn’t see why anyone would want him simply for his physical appearance, it was a foreign concept lost on the brick wall that was his sexuality.

So, when Mimzy had referred to him as the term in passing, he couldn’t help but be perplexed by the idea. They were far past exchanging their first ‘I love you’s, but still not a move had been made below the belt, or below _any_ clothes, for that matter, and Alastor was intent on keeping it that way. Mimzy understood this and took it gracefully, as she’d known this little tidbit of information long before they’d even begun to ‘court’, as Alastor preferred to call it.

It concerned him. Just a bit, that idle comment she’d made, and worries began to fill his head of the possibility that may be the only thing Mimzy liked about him. He didn’t mean to flatter himself, but he couldn’t help that slightly disgusted fear that rose in the pit of his stomach and sent little crawls over his skin at the thought. After all, he loved Mimzy for her character, her quirks, her personality, the only consideration of her body Alastor had was how soft and nice it was to cuddle with on the occasions he was feeling touchy. And if there was a possibility that Mimzy didn’t think of him in the same way…well, his concern was valid.

Communication had always been one of Alastor’s strong suits, he’d practiced the art even before he’d landed in Hell oh-so-many years ago, so by now he knew exactly how to articulate his sentences with just enough poise and gusto he could have anyone nodding along with him. In fact, he was absolutely certain of it. So, perhaps informing Mimzy of his opinion might prove just as easy.

He chose a slow evening in his radio tower, with Mimzy perched on his lap as they read a book together. His hips sank into the grooves of the cherry red loveseat, and after a few quiet minutes, Alastor finally decided to break the silence.

“...darling?” 

“Hmm?” Mimzy tilted her head a bit, half-lidded eyes still locked on the book Alastor was propping up with one hand, his thumb snugly between the pages to keep it open.

He paused, gathering his thoughts.

“...why do you love me?” He asked, his sentence slow yet punctual, a sign he was trying to choose his words very carefully. 

Mimzy looked up at him, pursing her black lips with confusion. She took a moment to think, raising her head off Alastor’s chest as he watched her intently in silent wonder of what was going on in her mind.

“...welllll-” She started, drawing out the word. “-your voice is absolutely heavenly, especially when you call me ‘darlin’ in that buttery smooth way-” She chuckled shortly, fiddling with the lapels of his suit jacket.

“-you’re sweet as cream, you’ve got a good noggin on your shoulders...you’re cute...and handsome-”

“There’s a difference?” Alastor tilted his head and Mimzy vigorously nodded, her cheeks a pretty rose pink as she gazed thoughtfully at his tie.

“Oh _definitely,_ sweetheart, cute is like…a fawn, handsome is like...a buck…-” She smirked a bit and shook her head at that explanation that still had Alastor looking back at her with confuzzlement.

“-but most of all, ya love me, too~” She pecked the end of his nose, finally meeting his eyes. “Why’d ya ask?”

She furrowed her brows, pursing her lips again. 

Alastor shook his head, letting out a soft sigh. “Oh, it’s really nothing…” He murmured, the tone and unintended sarcasm making it clear it was most certainly something.

Mimzy made a face, not buying his act for a millisecond. 

Alastor rolled his eyes, his cheeks heating up. “Alright, well...it...perturbed me the other day, when you referred to me as, um… _’sexy’??”_ The word rolled ungracefully off his tongue, and he nervously rubbed the back of his neck as the book fell closed in his lap. “I suppose I was just...concerned that was all you saw of me…” He mumbled that last part, looking up shamefully when Mimzy blinked.

“Al. You’re tellin’ me you got all worked up over a _compliment?”_ She scoffed, chuckling under her breath as she laid her head on his chest. “Of _course_ that’s not all I like about ya, come on, I mean, we haven’t even…” She paused, face flushing red before she halted that thought and picked it up somewhere else.

“...you bein’ attractive to me is just one of the _many_ things that make me wanna be around ya, Alastor, but…’m sorry if I made ya uncomfortable…” She muttered, sighing into his chest and glancing up when he shook his head.

“No, no, it just...perplexed me, is all.” He sighed, leaning back into the loveseat and closing his eyes as he set the book aside. 

A comfortable lull fell over them, interrupted only when Mimzy cleared her throat and shifted her weight on his lap.

“So...explain to me how it works, then.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Bein’ Asexual. How does it work?” Mimzy tilted her head, the way her magenta irises lit up in curiosity a certain sign she was genuinely asking him.

Alastor blinked in surprise, but took his time answering, tapping a knuckle to his chin with concentration. “Welllll...in my case, at least, it’s like...food.” He finally said.

Mimzy raised an eyebrow with interest. “Food?”

Alastor nodded decisively. “Food. So...do you recall that feeling when you sit down to eat at a restaurant, you order something off the menu, and the dish comes beautifully prepared? Pristine plate, wonderful placement, it’s simply nice to look at for the pure _aesthetic_ of sitting down at a restaurant-” He hummed, sitting up a bit more as he went on.

“-but as you bite into it, you find it doesn’t taste as good as it may have appeared...it’s... _fine_ of course, but it’s not...something you would actively seek out. Perhaps a taste every once in a while may be alright, but eat too much and you may end up sick, you follow?” He turned his head down to look at her.

Mimzy seemed to be thinking, chewing on her bottom lip. “...I think so...it’s kinda like...appreciating the beauty of something without actually wantin’ a closer look, right?” She glanced up, smiling when Alastor nodded pleasingly.

“Mm-hmm, exactly.” He hummed, glad she understood his stance on the matter as his hand sat comfortably over her waist. 

Mimzy paused for a long moment, her fingers delicately straightening out his bowtie. “...so...do you think you’d be up to visitin’ that restaurant anytime soon?” She hushed, gazing up at him with those promising half-lidded eyes.

Alastor found himself hesitating to say ‘no’. He didn’t answer for a minute, looking down at her with stunning red eyes clouded with thought. It’d been, what? A decade maybe, since his last sexual encounter with another person? Perhaps more, he didn’t exactly keep track. He stared back down at Mimzy, humming with thought. She’d been waiting so long for him...several months, in fact. Never once had she pressured him after he’d quickly rebuffed her attempts to seduce him, and although Alastor didn’t condone ‘rewarding’ those for doing something already expected of them, he couldn’t help but feel like she’d done enough to earn it. 

“...maybe just a quick stop by...” He breathed, hand moving forward to cup her cheek and catch her lips in a kiss. 

Mimzy’s eyes shone and she melted in his embrace, heart fluttering in her chest hard enough to hurt. Was she having a heart attack-?? Did it matter-??? As of right now she was too thrilled to care, trailing the tips of her fingers over his cheek in return. A soft tilt of her head and a gentle prod of her tongue against the seam of Alastor’s lips had him hesitating, but he gently sighed and granted her access. After a moment, he even found himself _pushing back,_ his tongue laying in his mouth like a dead fish compared to hers taking every chance to explore his maw, although she didn’t mind his inexperience at all.

An unintentional noise had him stuttering and made him break away, covering his mouth in embarrassment.

“A-ah, my apologies, dear...” He muttered, a new wave of color rushing to his cheeks with the humiliating echo in his mind of the very gentle moan he’d released.

Mimzy responded by straddling his hips before he’d even finished his sentence, using one hand to guide his palm away from his face. “Don’t you worry about a thing, love…” She whispered, brushing the pad of her thumb over the crease of his now lipstick-stained mouth with amusement. She loved that look on him. 

She began to plant more kisses on his face, covering up his cherry-red blush with light shades of black and traveling further and further down to his chin, pecking the underside of his jaw with a mischievous smirk when she felt his adam’s apple bob nervously under the tight collar of his jacket. 

Alastors hands took to settling gently on her hips, his eyes shutting closed and his throat making a vague whining sound when Mimzy undid his tie and set it aside, her lips roaming freely over his jawline as her hands worked at the buttons on his jacket. Soon enough he lost it, his neck now exposed to that ravenous tongue as Mimzy proceeded to leave more marks on his tan skin burdened by rubbery scars, another hand trailing up to run through his hair.

She didn’t mind the attention diverted solely to Alastor, for someone who loved getting showered with affection, she was also rather fond of giving it, especially when Alastor acted like a love-starved puppy half the time she managed to get a hold of his velvety ears. It had almost become a routine for them when they got a chance alone, he’d collapse into her lap time and time again, that cute little pink blush on his cheeks and his droopy eyes slowly fluttering closed as he hummed a tune and MImzy had her way with the fur-like texture of his hair. It was one of the rare times he’d completely let his guard down, and for him, that was a very, very exclusive honor.

But this time...was different. Mimzy had full access to such a vulnerable part of his body, his jugular well within biting range and his throat open to any number of assaults. He was obviously enjoying it, if his tail thumping against the back of the loveseat was any indication, but there was a certain tension in his flustered expression that made it easy to imagine what he was ashamed about.

Especially when Mimzy could feel it through the fabric of his slacks every time she ground down her hips. 

Alastor caught his bottom lip between his teeth and struggled to resist his shiver when Mimzy pressed her hand to the front of his pants, his iron-clad grip tightening on her waist. 

“...this alright…?” Mimzy hushed, palming his crotch with a bashful flutter of her eyelashes. 

Alastor swallowed down the lump in his throat and nodded, liquefying under her touch and squeezing his eyes shut so he wouldn’t have to see what he was sure was a satisfied smirk on her face, but contrary to his belief, it most certainly wasn’t. Her lips were slightly parted and her half-lidded gaze flicked across his features that twisted and darkened with every firm grasp, but she wasn’t pleased, or prideful, she was full of nothing but adoration.

Alastor nervously peeked an eye open, closing it again with a humiliated squeak at that expression she was making. Gosh, it was almost too much to handle already. He was mildly aware of the static cling in the air that lightly buzzed around them, as well as his antlers inching their way to about the same height as his ears to mimic his blood pressure rising steadily by the moment. 

He glanced down and uttered a soft breath when Mimzy peppered kisses along his neck, her hands roaming across his chest now one layer closer to more skin. He was about to ask what she was doing and sheepishly why she’d stopped, but any and all questions and thoughts evaporated from his mind in an instant when Mimzy gracefully slid down his body to kneel down on the hardwood floor in front of him.

 _“...ohh…”_ He mumbled, too flustered to really come up with any other reaction as he quickly grabbed the pillow next to him.

“U-um- here-” He muttered, for once at a loss of a more calculated thought as he shakily set the pillow down on the floor, letting her know of his approval of the situation.

Mimzy hummed, positioning the pillow under her knees as she breathed a ‘thank you’, her cheeks a warm red. She swallowed down the watery saliva collecting in her mouth, understandably nervous as she brushed her fingertips over his fly. After all, she hadn’t done this sort of thing in a long while, too.

Just the sound of the zipper being pulled had Alastor squinting his eyes shut and using one arm to throw over his face, his other hand too busy gripping at the couch cushions. 

“...sweetie, if I’m gonna do this, you’re gonna have to relax...I need to know you’re really okay with it....” She murmured with a sigh, looking up at him. She was sure he was going to call it off at the last second like he had dozens of times before, and that was fine of course, but this was the closest they’d come to intimacy and Mimzy had really been looking forward to it. Needless to say, she was a little disappointed, if that was indeed the case.

Instead Alastor shook his head, unclenching his fist from the loveseat cushion in understanding of how his tension could’ve been misconstrued as opposition. But he kept his tomato-red face covered, his smile wobbly and a struggle to keep on.

“No, no, I’m fine, it’s just...I-I need a moment…” He searched around blindly with his other hand for a moment, giving the top of Mimzy’s head a few light encouraging pats once he’d been able to locate it.

Mimzy smirked, sitting back on her legs and folding her hands in her lap. “Well, whenever you’re ready, sugar…” She hummed, glancing down to idly examine her nails while Alastor took a breath.

It was an awkwardly long, but necessary moment before Alastor cleared his throat and lowered his arm, breathing a sigh. “Alright…” He uttered, setting a gentle hand on her cheek to tuck a blonde curl behind her ear.

Mimzy smiled, nuzzling into his hand like a kitten and adjusting her knees on the pillow. She started out slow again, routinely checking for any sign he was uneasy with every move she made as she slid her hands up his thighs. In a way, he really was like a deer, if she gently brushed her fingers over him eventually to her destination, he was a lot less likely to get spooked. Her digits worked at his slacks until she had the zipper and button undone, her palm sliding over the bulge in his royal purple boxers.

She found the color choice slightly humorous compared to the consistent and blatantly crimson theme of his other clothes, but she didn’t say a word about it, coyly glancing up at him as the lump started to firm under her touch. She didn’t even have to ask for his go-ahead, he nodded by himself a minute later, his eyes still shut and his head resting back on the loveseat as he audibly gulped. It was easy for anyone who had eyes to see he was self-conscious, Mimzy wasn’t sure why, but she was determined to show him he really didn’t have to be.

Her breath hitched in her throat when she pulled down his boxers, both of their faces flushing immensely as Alastor shivered at the cold and croaked a whine. Oh, he _definitely_ shouldn't have been self-conscious. A balmy hand around the base had him biting back a mewl, but he nearly jumped in his seat when he felt something warm and wet slide up his length, a gasp catching in his throat before a whimper tumbled from his mouth. It was overwhelming already, but he’d ignore that troublesome shudder at such an intimate touch in favor of keeping the moment just how it was, with Mimzy looking oh-so delectable between his thighs and his tail going crazy behind him.

Mimzy’s impish tongue left no stone unturned, her lips suckling at the tip before charting lower to nip at his balls, a sensation that had Alastor suppressing a groan and biting down on his hand. She smiled and sighed pleasingly at this, saving that bit of information for later as she licked a stripe from the base of his cock to the tip. It was a long journey there, to say the least. His cock was just as he was, absurdly lengthy, but a little on the skinnier side. Certainly didn’t mean Mimzy wasn’t impressed, of course.

She wasted no time in taking the first couple inches into her mouth, lightly bobbing her head and keeping her tongue snugly over her teeth. Alastor struggled to not snap his legs together and squish her, his breaths heavy and his moans unfiltered, as he’d given up trying to keep them down. He very nearly yelped when she decided to deepthroat him, his hand scrambling to grip onto her hair. 

“Oo-H heavens~” He whimpered, his fist tightening on a lock of blonde, although he was careful not to pull, giving her free rein to move however she wanted and simply hanging on for the ride. 

“Ngh- Mim, darling~?” He uttered after a couple minutes of this undivided attention, glancing down with a tremble when she slid his dick out of her mouth with a soft ‘pop’ and an inquisitive tilt of her head.

Alastor was nervous to continue, claws tapping on the edge of the cushion next to him. “U-um, would you be kind enough to, um...use your teeth, to, um...possibly speed along the process? J-just a bit, not enough for a hospital visit…” He muttered lowly, quite obviously embarrassed and ashamed of his request as he shuffled his feet and looked to the side. 

Mimzy raised her eyebrows in surprise, although she wasn’t sure why she should be. Alastor was a very...quirky individual, after all. She took him into her mouth again, this time without her tongue in place to block the pearly whites. She dithered for a moment for fear of hurting him, but eventually Alastor’s impatient and awaiting shifts convinced her and she gently nicked the skin of his shaft with her teeth, glancing up at the purr of a moan it’d coaxed from him. Then she smiled, and raked his cock all the way from the hilt to the head until she could taste the metallic ink-colored blood on her tongue.

“Hahh~ ohH yes, l-like that... _f-fuck, Mimzyy~”_ He breathed her name, gritting his teeth to prevent any more unwanted swears. It wasn’t polite to curse in front of a lady, especially one as lovely as this, one that could make him feel this way, one that could drive this knot in the pit of his stomach tighter and tighter until he was sure he was going to burst.

One last hard bite right around the hilt broke him, his glitch-coated groan muffled by the hand he’d slapped over his mouth as his thin frame trembled with orgasm and his eyes flickered from red to black and then to static noise. It hadn’t taken long at all, embarrassingly enough. His other hand gripped onto her hair, pulling her head up once he’d spilled into her throat.

 _“Swallow.”_ He growled, his tone low and almost completely absent of radio tin as his eyes glowed crimson and a few damp strands of hair fell into his face.

Mimzy immediately obeyed without so much as a whimper, wiping saliva from her chin with the back of her hand after the thick seed had gone down. Alastor then sighed, his tight grin fading into a much more relaxed simper.

“Good...” He hummed warmly, his seize on her hair loosening so he could cup her cheeks and deliver a kiss to the middle of her forehead, and then softly to her temple.

“...remarkable...such a _sinful_ little dear you turned out to be, hmm~?” He purred teasingly, continuing to pepper praiseful smooches across her face.

Mimzy let out an amused breath, blushing under the affection. “Only for you~” She crooned back, closing her eyes.

Alastor laughed, his hands finding purchase on her hips.

“Hmm~ someone like you can really make a man question his sexuality, you know…~” He droned, his tender kisses short and light all over her face.

Mimzy chuckled, throwing her arms over his shoulders pleasantly. “Oh, I wouldn’t want you to do that…~” She flirted back, soaking in every peck with a happy sigh.

Alastor cocked a brow. “Why not?”

She tilted her head, sighing against his lips. “...’cause I like ya _just_ the way you are…~”

**Author's Note:**

> eee hope yall liked it ovo feel free to leave comments(if u want to) or possibly a kudos if youre shy lmao but ill see yall in the next fic ;P


End file.
